Junjou Fairy Tales
by AnimeAddikt93
Summary: Your favorite fairy tales with Junjou characters.
1. Cinderella: Usagi

**Author's Note: ...Hi. **

"Go get the mail!" Hiroki Kamijou was the most evil person on the planet. He could order me around all he wanted and I couldn't say anything. The same with Haruhiko. If I did anything to protest they would just tell dad. I hated living here, but there was nothing I could do.

I walked outside and picked up the mail. As always I would quickly flip through everything we got in case mail was being withheld from me. Despite what everyone in this house thought I did have friends. Well, one friend. Her name was Aikawa and she was one of the most beautiful girls living in the kingdom. I was on the very edge of the village and had no business being friends with her, but every once in awhile she would send me a letter asking for one of my stories. I would write one and sneak a stamp. I would mail it on the days I had to do the shopping which I failed at anyway.

There was nothing from Aikawa today, but there was an invitation to the ball. On the front was King Takahiro. He had to be the best looking guy I'd ever seen. Of course he was married to Manami. There was no way I could compete against her. I walked inside, and to dad's office. "Father, the ball is tonight is there any chance I could go."

He looked up. "Well if you organize all these papers in alphabetical order and get some decent clothing." The papers were in huge mounds sitting around his office. Obviously they'd been dumped there on purpose. I set to work without saying anything. It was tedious and annoying. Whenever I thought I was close to being done I would find something that was out of place. Hiroki and Haruhiko were already rushing around the house getting into their expensive outfits. Everyone was leaving me behind like always.

Once I had finished the almost impossible task given to me I made my way upstairs to the attic. "Ah, I thought you would be needing help Usami-san." Tanaka was standing there with Sebastion. Suzuki was on the bed in a nice bow. Where did they think he was going? I looked at possibly the ugliest suit I'd ever seen in my life.

"Tanaka! I can't wear this. I'm pretty sure it's not even big enough." Tanaka looked sad.

"Making clothes isn't one of my strong traits. I thought I would try because the task the master gave you was purposely set to take you all day. Now you have no ride to the ball and nothing to wear if you wanted to go anyway." Tanaka was right. I sat on the bed. Tanaka had been my secret ally ever since I was little. His room was close to mine and we both weren't treated very well.

I was ready to give up hope when the door crashed open. "Usami Akihiko! We have come to transfer-transport you to the ball looking incredibly hot!" A kid in a sparkly costume read off of a paper that was probably written in bad handwriting. "I am the fairy god chibi Shinobu."

"I am the fairy god giant Nowaki!" Nowaki fell into the room. "Ow..."

"I am the fairy god pervert Miyagi." Pervert? "We are here to make sure you get to the ball and meet your future husband and or wife."

"Oh you guys are just in time. Tanaka tried to help, but he didn't have enough time or material so I was about to take a nap." I sat up. "What exactly can you three do?"

"I will provide transportation." Nowaki stood up. "I can pull a cart at about ten miles per hour. Faster than walking, but you'll be late."

"I will provide you with the skills you need to dance." Miyagi sat on the bed. "Damn these shoes suck."

"I will make sure you look better than any other guy there." Shinobu was out of breath leaning against the door.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be really amazing and all that?" Tanaka look unimpressed. It was enough for me though.

"We had to run here. We ran out of gas in the car. Damn I am out of shape." Shinobu was lying on the floor now. "We have enough power left to help you though." Shinobu mumbled something and waved his hand. I was wearing a suit better than Hiroki and Nowaki's.

"Is that some type of magic trick?" I looked at the purple suit.

"Who cares? Get ready to go." Wow they were pretty mean for helpers. I followed them downstairs. In the front yard Nowaki was stretched.

"You weren't kidding about pulling that thing."

"Nope!" How could he be so cheerful about that. I frowned but got in the wagon anyway. The ride there was bumpy and made my stomach hurt. For some reason Shinobu and Miyai squeezed in with me making the trip even worse. I was at the ball though and I was going to have fun.

I walked in last. Everyone was mumbling. I looked around. There was no one behind me. I shrugged and walked down the stairs. "Wow! That's a great suit." The cutest boy I'd ever seen in my life was talking to me. Forget the King. "I'm Prince Misaki!" Why was he lingering by the appetizer table. I guess the rumor that he was weird was true.

"Nice to meet you. Usami Akihiko." Misaki just smiled and ate more.

"Usagi-san! That suits you more. I guess I have to dance with someone. I really suck at dancing. How about we escape?" I followed him to some garden outside of the party. I think I really wanted to kiss him. I leaned forward and he fell back into a fountain.

"Are you okay?" I stepped in the fountain and leaned down next to him. Now was the perfect time. I kissed him once.

"Hey! What's with you? We are both men here!" He was not manly in any way.

"I don't care." He looked towards the party. No one was paying attention.

"It's cold." I was freezing, but I wasn't going to say so. "Come with me." Misaki climbing up what seemed like endless flights of stairs until we reached a huge bedroom. "This is my room. I'm pretty sure I can get you something to wear." He disappeared. I looked around at pictures placed all over the room. They were all of him and Takahiro.

I'd never been in any place so impressive. I unbuttoned my suit and started to take everything off. "Here are some pajamas. I don't want to go to that stupid party. Nii-chan just wants me to marry someone. I don't look anyone in there though." Misaki was in the middle of changing when I locked the door. "Hey...what are you doing?"

"You don't love anyone down there." I pushed him to the bed. "You are lucky to be able to choose who you want to love at all."

"I don't understand what's wrong-" I cut him off with a kiss. He didn't fight me. "I've never met anyone like you before. You aren't after anything are you?"

"Just love." He smiled. Then cried.

"Not money or status...just love." I'd never thought that he wouldn't be able to trust anyone.

"I'm sorry." I sat up. "I should go." Now I felt horrible.

"Stay here tonight." What? Was he kidding. "Come on."

"Why are you so warm already?" I was huddled under the covers with Misaki. I'd never thought of anything like this. I never really gave him a second thought at all. He was almost burning hot.

"I probably have a fever." Oh...he did fall in the fountain.

"I'll just steal your sickness." So the one thing I thought wouldn't happen today happened. I went to the ball, I never even saw the King, now I was hear pretty much ravaging his brother. There had to be something wrong with me. I woke up to breakfast. Misaki was already setting things up at a table in his room.

"Usagi-san! Good morning. Today is a big day. The day of the wedding." Huh?

"What wedding?" I sat up.

"Our wedding." What?

"I've got to get you away from your awful family. Nii-chan has to stop setting me up on dates. And since you already said you love me it works out." I said that?

"Why today?" Misaki just smiled.

"No need to wait." So I was swept away to some room and put in another uncomfortable suit. Before I knew it I was waiting for Misaki to show up in some church. No one was there except the king and some other people.

"Why is he marrying a man anyway?" Manami wouldn't stop asking questions since I showed up.

"He said that this is his soulmate Manami." Takahiro would repeat the same answers over and over again.

"We are gathered here today..." Why was Aikawa marrying us?

"Just skip all that." Misaki was impatient for some reason. "I wanna go to the hot spring." Hot spring...that sounded fun. "I do." Misaki stood on his toes and kissed my cheek. I don't know why it made me so happy. I wasn't going to let him push me around though. This wasn't going to be a happily ever after.

Our honeymoon was at the hot spring. Misaki did most of the talking. I could never follow what he was saying. It was always about some manga or a friend. It was always something I couldn't relate to, but I was happy anyway. I never had to go back to my old life again. And eventually I made his shut up. The only way was to kiss him and not stop. Things were going to be for now on.


	2. Snow White: Misaki

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! Thanks for the reviews. **

Pure Misaki and the Seven Giants

I was on my walk through the forest. I always walked around this time of day. It was easy to find nice things. There was always fresh fruits hanging off of bushes and trees. Lately I'd been wandering farther and farther away from home. Soon enough Nii-chan would become worried. I could usually remember where I had come from, but Nii-chan warned me everyday not to go too far. I walked along picking strawberries on the way. I'd make something sweet once I got home. Nii-chan would forgive me that way.

The sun was setting in the sky when I turned to go home. I'd left a trail behind me the whole way in case I got lost. I turned and squinted in the pale light given off by the moon. I couldn't see anything but trees. It was too dark to make out any path I had made before. I had to get home someway. I hadn't stayed on the path though, and even if I did it was winding and confusing. I turned and walked back the way I came for awhile. I was lost.

I could see a light in the distance and decided to head that way. I climbed up a steep hill that the path through the forest branch out to. I grabbed onto rocks on the way up to keep steady. I should've went home at the time I noticed the sun getting darker. I sat at the top of hill tired out. I reached into my basket and ate some strawberries. I hadn't had anything decent to eat since breakfast. I pushed myself up and headed for the mansion on the hill with all the lights on.

"Hello?" I knocked a couple times. The house was huge. I'd always been a little small, but this was insane. I climbed onto a stool in the kitchen and took some cookies out of a jar labeled The Giant's Cookies. They were even big. I sat down at the table and ate my cookie while looking around. This was one of the nice places I had ever been.

I walked up a winding staircase. I reached one huge room. There were several beds all lined up. On the headboards were names in loopy writing, Dopey/Sumi, Bashful/Todo, Sleepy/Miyagi, Happy/Nowaki, Doc/Haruhiko, Grumpy/Fuyohiko, Sneezy/Hiroki/devil. Why'd the last guy have three names? Well I would skip his bed. I climbed up into Todo's bed and burrowed under the covers. I closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking about how I would go home once I had a nice nap.

I woke up to whispering. A pink faced boy was standing in front of me. "What do you think he's doing in my bed? Does it mean I have a secret admirer?" Me? His admirer? All I knew was his name and some bogus nickname.

"Now one admires you." An angry looking guy crossed his arms. Someone mumbled devil. I stretched and sat up. Everyone looked at me.

"Hello I'm Misaki! I was just traveling by and I got lost. I wanted to ask for directions, but no one was home. So you all live here?" I got a bunch of blank stares.

"You can't just enter someone's house whenever you want." The one who said this was the only one in a suit. His pen had his name etched on it, Fuyohiko.

"I guess that's true. I was just trying to wait, but I have been walking all day. This bed just seemed so comfortable. I can cook for you to make it up." I sat there feeling more awkward.

"You can cook!" I was rewarded with cheering. These giant men were weird people. There house was a mess even though it was big. No one knew how to cook even though they had a lot of food. Everything was covered in a layer of dust. They insisted on cookies before dinner. I made a bunch of food and put it all of the table.

"Savior!" The happiest one in the bunch was bowing.

"No problem. I'm the one who intruded." I sat down at the big table with a small portion in front of me. I filled their plates first. I wasn't even that hungry after the cookie but they were ravenous.

"I still don't like you." Fuyohiko informed me. I was getting different looks from everyone else. They'd introduced themselves before dinner. Todo was staring at me with a pink face and wide eyes. Nowaki just smiled. I couldn't tell what any of them were thinking.

"Well, I guess it's okay not to like certain people. Maybe it's just my personality." I had never been disliked by anyone. There was a first time for everything.

After a couple days passed where I cleaned non stopped and made tons of meals for the giants living in the mansion I needed to get back to Nii-chan. He could only cook certain meals and he was probably impatient by now. "I need to get going guys." There was a chorus of boos. "I'm sorry."

"Well let us escort you so you don't get eaten by the Great Suzuki-san of the forest." Surprisingly this was Hiroki's idea. He still scowled at me until he sneezed and walked away like always.

"The Great Suzuki-san? Who is that?" I stopped cleaning.

"Not who! What." Fuyohiko still didn't like me.

"What is that?" I corrected myself even though I didn't know I was wrong in the first place.

"He is the strongest most powerful beast in the forest. He likes little boys in short and bright colored clothing." I looked at my bright clothes and shorts.

"I guess if you guys could protect me that would be nice. If you don't want to that's fine too." I wiped down the table.

"I don't." Fuyuhiko made his exit. The rest of us walked into the forest. I would be escorted to the end where I would find my village. Halfway through the trip we ran into someone selling lemonade. Their hood was drawn up even though it was bright out.

"Hello boys would you like some lemonade on your trip?" Everyone walked away but me. I took a cup and thanked the strange guy.

"That was rude guys." I downed the cup quickly.

"We didn't because we'd just have to pee later." Nowaki said this like it was obvious. Once he said it I had to go. "You have to don't you?"

"What? No way." It felt like my bladder was about to explode after walking for ten minutes. Due to bladder complications I passed out. No matter how hard I tried to wake up I couldn't.

"He's dead! He's dead!" I could hear Miyagi panicking. Someone was shaking me. "You know what this means. We have to call in the Prince." I was in a deep sleep before I could hear anything else.

It seemed like a long time later when I felt something on my lips. I opened my eyes to see some guy kissing me. "Hey get off!"

"My kiss woke you up. You should thank me. You drunk that poisoned lemonade." Oh yeah.

"Thanks I guess." I rubbed my eyes. I felt his lips on mine again. "Hey!"

"You have to repay me. I get to do whatever I want to you." This was not how things were supposed to go.

"No way!" He stared at me until I felt uncomfortable.

"Too bad I'll do it anyway." I tried to escape which was completely useless. The only thing that stopped this guy was when we toppled off the narrow space I was laying on.

"Ow!" I landed on my butt. Flowers fell off of me. I looked up and saw a coffin. I fell out of a coffin. "Why was I in there!"

"Those idiots thought you were dead and called me in to see if it was true. You shouldn't leave your brother alone again. Next time it will be worse that lemonade." I thought back to the man at the lemonade stand, the familiar voice and glasses. The familiar taste of his lemonade.

"Nii-chan..." I got up and dusted myself off. "Well thanks for saving me."

"My name is Usagi." He stayed sitting on the ground and looking up at the sky.

"Now I don't know where I am again." I looked around for anything familiar. I didn't see anything.

"I could take you back home for a price." Usagi was smiling. He knew this was going to happen.

"I'll find my own way thank you." I was starting off when I remembered the Great Suzuki. "What price?"

"I'm not going to tell you until you come here." I took a couple steps forward. "You have to agree first."

"Without knowing the price?" Was it worth it. I looked at the darkening sky.

"Alright." I sat in front of Usagi. "Name your price."

"Your body." Huh?

"Excuse me?" He got up.

"Let's go." I had no choice but to run to catch up and try not to be worried. It was getting so dark I couldn't see anymore.

"How can you see? It's so dark." I'd tripped numerous times and I could feel my legs stinging. I must've cut them all up.

"I eat a lot of carrots." What? Oh...horrible pun.

"It may be dark, but this is a shortcut. It's likely we will run into the Great Suzuki-san." What?

"We should turn around then." I pulled on Usagi's shirt.

"No way." He kept walking, not bothered at all. We approached the Suzuki-san as it was asleep. It was the biggest bear I'd seen in my life. "One task and he will let us pass. Change his bow." I climbed up the Suzuki and untied his old dirty bow. In a box was yards upon yards of fabric for a new bow. With Usagi's help we gave Suzuki a new bow. "Time to make camp. Now Suzuki will protect us from intruders." From what I'd seen this bear didn't even move.

Usagi had brought a tent. Once inside I was about to fall asleep. "You have a price to pay for this journey." I closed my eyes tight. "You're fooling no one. You aren't asleep." Shit.

"Okay. I agreed." I kept my eyes closed. As agreed I let Usagi do whatever he wanted, which was a lot of things. Even though I vowed to hate everything happening to me it was kind of hard.

"Stop crossing your legs." Was he crazy. No way. I shook my head. "Stop being difficult." He pulled on my pants.

"Don't kill me!" He stared at me.

"Kill you? Are you serious?" I was but I didn't want to say that. Now I was stuck in the woods with a rapist/serial killer. "I just like you." Huh? Oh.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I must seem stupid." I still wasn't giving in.

"I'm just going to make you like me back." He was completely serious. Now his kisses were soft and nice and no matter what I couldn't have no reaction like I wanted.

"This isn't how it's supposed to go." Of course I was ignored. I woke up in the morning feeling a little bit more than sore. I thought I was supposed to be treated nice. I walked slowly behind my "prince charming" the only one I was more pissed at was Nii-chan. "This doesn't look like the way home."

"Why would I take you back to someone who hurt you? We're going back to the palace to get married. That's how it was supposed to go. Last night was our celebration." What the hell?

"You said you would take me back home!" What a jerk?

"I never said that. I said that I would accompany you on your journey." No he didn't.

"You never said that!" He smiled.

"That's how I remember it." I had no choice but to follow him. I didn't know where in the world I was. The next day I was "happily" married...


	3. Sleeping Beauty: Nowaki

**Author's Note: So by request here is the next Junjou Fairy Tale! Thanks to Alana-kittychan our next story stars the Egoist couple. **

Once upon a time a rabbit like man had a son. His name was Usami Akihiko and the son he finally had was Hiroki Kamijou. He was a cute baby who learned quickly. An evil warlock named Tsumori put a curse on the child so he could have his future love Nowaki all to himself.

Sleeping Beauty

"I finally have a son and he is never going to wake up. That is so great." Akihiko stormed around the castle. I watched from the doorway. At first glance everything seemed great in the Usami household. Misaki, Akihiko's lover, was making breakfast. It seemed that since their son was cursed to be in eternal sleep even before I was born they would have permanent frowns on their faces. I was to slay the evil warlock who cursed Hiroki and bring him back to the castle. I didn't know if I could do it, but I would try.

"You say this everyday Usagi-san." Misaki sadly mixed around some eggs. Most of them were landing on the floor. He didn't seem to notice. Now seemed like the time to make my entrance.

"Um...excuse me. I'm Nowaki. The one you called to defeat the dragon." I stood in their huge kitchen and looked around. Rumor was that Hiroki was a beautiful man. I just wanted the reward for the orphanage to be repaired. The roof was basically falling off.

"Ah, yes! I would get him myself, but I'm not allowed. It's part of the curse. How I would love to kick Tsumori's ass." Akihiko was a good looking guy. I could understand his son being the same way.

"I will try my absolute best to bring Hiroki back." Misaki nodded and smiled. He finally noticed the raw eggs all over the floor and sighed.

"Before you go you can meet the fairies accompanying you to the tower where Hiroki rests." Misaki sounded dry, like he said this a million times. I guess a lot of people did try to rescue Hiroki. He walked me down to a room where three people were playing cards at a huge table. "Good luck."

"Cheater! You should be killed!" The youngest threw cards everywhere. "Oh, shit he's here."

"We are the fairies that will accompany you on your journey. I'm Miyagi, that crazy one who threw the cards is Shinobu, and the drunk one is Isaka." How were these guys going to help me at all? "We are charged with the task of making you a sword and armor...blah blah blah...I've said this hundreds of times." I was given armor, a sword, and a horse.

"Good luck." All three waved me off. I guess I was on my own. It took me forever to get to the tower where Hiroki was held. In front of the tower stood Tsumori.

"Let me pass." I jumped off my horse and raised my sword up.

"Finally. I've waited years for you. You see the curse was to keep Hiroki away from you so I could have you for myself." He didn't look like a bad guy, but I didn't want him.

"No way. I don't like you." He frowned.

"I did all this and you don't want me?" Idiot.

"You saw in the future before, couldn't you see that I might not want to be with you?" Tsumori looked shocked.

"I just got rejected..." He started crying and ran away. That was easy.

I climbed the stairs to the top of the tower which took me forever. I had to stop and eat lunch and then shed the heavy armor and sword a second time. I probably wouldn't need them anyway. I stepped into the room where Hiroki was sleeping covered in sweat. I sat down on the edge of the bed. I had to kiss him...I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He opened his eyes.

"Who the hell are you!" Before I could explain he started throwing things.

"I was sent here to rescue you." I put my arms up to block whatever he was throwing.

"Oh, right." He sat up and stretched. "Why wouldn't they send a girl?" I shrugged. "Well I guess a girl couldn't fight the warlock and all."

"He ran away crying because I rejected him." Hiroki really was handsome.

"That's funny." He stood up and stretched. "Tsumori only keeps me asleep half the time. He gets bored and needs someone to talk to. So I guess you are the Nowaki he put this curse on me for. There is no way we are soulmates."

"Well, why not?" He looked at me like it was obvious.

"Aren't you just in this for the money?" At first I was. He was just so adorable. I kissed him again. "Hey! Don't get all touchy with me. Wait. Don't look at me like that. I didn't mean you're ugly or something...you're just a guy."

I sat down. "I only want the money to fix the orphanage. I've put in requests for them, but I never get a word back. And I guess someone like me couldn't be your soulmate..." I took Hiroki back to the castle and got my reward, but I wasn't happy. I ended up falling for him once I saw him, but he wanted nothing to do with me. The orphanage was fixed and kids were adopted. I still wasn't happy.

I was at home making dinner when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to see Hiroki. "Sorry. Mom and Dad are driving me crazy. They haven't left me alone since I got back. I, uh, never got to thank you. Thanks for saving me." I nodded and was about to shut the door when he pushed his way in. "And...I guess we could date."

"Really!" I'd never been so happy in my life. "Stay for dinner tonight." And things went that way for awhile, until I made Hiroki fall for me too. Now I lived in the castle with everyone else.


	4. Beauty and the Beast Part 1

**Author's Note: By request here is Beauty and the Beast. I really think the Romantica couple fits the best for this. More first meetings coming soon! Maybe involving other couples?**

"I'm always worried about Misaki, Manami. He doesn't fit in with everyone else around here. He doesn't act like all the other guys. He's always reading manga...and being cute. You can't blame them for thinking he's a bit...odd." What Nii-chan didn't know was I'd been standing with my hand on the doorknob this whole conversation. "I'm afraid to leave him alone, when I go to the business convention next week." I backed away from the door slowly. I was careful not to make any noise when I walked upstairs. So he thought I was weird too.

No one here seemed to like me. Sometimes I wished I lived somewhere else. Somewhere faraway where I could read all I wanted and cook pastries. Somewhere with a nice kitchen. I sat on my bed and stared at the wall. I had to get out of hear. I would do it when Nii-chan went on his business trip. I would run far away. If no one liked me...I would just leave. They would be sorry then. I packed up a bag and shoved it under my bed. It wouldn't be long until Nii-chan left, just a couple days.

I told myself this all week. When people gave me weird looks in town, when I left the library, when I went shopping. I watched from my window as Nii-chan's car pulled away. Manami was already fast asleep on the couch. I snuck out the back door and walked down the dirt path I normally took into the woods when I wanted to escape for awhile. I walked a little faster. I was starting to get scared of leaving home, but there wasn't much for me here anyway. I'd always been different.

It didn't take long for me to get lost. I could see the sun rising in the distance. I'd been walking for more than eight hours. Finally, I came to a huge mansion. "No one needs a place this big." It was weird talking aloud in complete silence. I placed my hands on the gate. A not so frightening bear was on the front. With a push it opened. I slipped through and made my way up the cobblestone path. "Hello?" The door was halfway open.

I could hear my footsteps echoing off the walls when I remembered you shouldn't enter someone's house with your shoes on. I slipped the off and placed them against the wall, and out of the way. The floor was freezing. "Anyone home?"

"Well what do you know? A traveler." A tall man in a white suit was sprawled out on one of the many couches.

"Isaka! We never get lost travelers!" A red haired woman was next to him. They were in the middle of a jigsaw puzzle.

"Hi I'm Misaki. I just need some directions to the nearest town." They both looked at each other.

"Why don't you stay awhile? I'm Aikawa and this is Isaka. You must've traveled for a long time." What nice people.

"I guess I could use some time to rest. I did leave at sunset..." Aikawa was steering me toward the bathroom before I could say anymore.

"You should have a nice bath. I'll go get the master of this mansion. He would be delighted to meet you. He always says to welcome travelers. If you're lucky he'll like you and then you can stay awhile." I was left in a huge bathroom. I shrugged off my clothes and took a relaxing bath. Any village wouldn't look appealing next to this place. Why would the master want to welcome travelers though?

I pulled on the clothes that had appeared while I was bathing at some point. I walked in the hallway to find Aikawa waiting. "Oh, great!"

"Why would the master of a mansion like this want to meet me?" Aikawa placed a finger on her lips.

"Well...the master has been looking for someone to spend his life with for a long time. Everyone who's been here so far, he has turned away. He wants someone similar to his first love. His first love betrayed him and married another." How horrible...

"He can't possibly want me. I'm a boy." Aikawa shrugged and took me deeper into the seeming endless hallways and staircases.

"Good luck." She pushed me into a room and ran off. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust, only then did I see him sitting on the edge of the bed, a wine glass in his hand.

"Oh...um...thank you for letting me stay here." His hair was almost silver...his clothes looked like something out of a Victorian film. Purple eyes...they had a beastly look.

"Welcome to my home, Misaki Takahashi." He knew my name already. "You can call me Usagi." What? Usagi?

"I was just lost...if you happen to know where the next town is I can leave as soon as possible." He smiled.

"That won't be necessary. Stay as long as you like. After all, you won't be able to see the world and experience new things if you rush through now, will you?" What was with this guy..."I can tell you're different from other people from your town. Many people have gotten lost on their way somewhere."

"How..."

"How can I tell? Why else would someone your age runaway...someone with so much...promise." He crossed his legs. "Another person by the name of Takahashi is here...perhaps you know him?" Nii-chan. "I won't let him go though. He's insulted me and everyone who lives here horribly." He kidnapped Nii-chan.

"You have to let him go back! Manami is pregnant and he has to take of her. He also has to work..." He didn't look like he cared.

"How about...I stay instead. You can take me and let Nii-chan go." He looked like he was thinking about.

"That doesn't seem like such a bad proposal." I followed him to the room where Nii-chan was sitting in a chair and staring at the wall. "You're free to go."

"Misaki, what are you doing here?" Nii-chan stood up and ran over.

"If you leave in time you can still make it to your convention. Misaki is taking your place." Nii-chan went pale.

"No!" Usagi sipped on his wine. He'd brought it with him when we left his room.

"You have no say in this matter. Isaka." Isaka was by Usagi's side in minutes. "Take him wherever he needs to go as long as it's not here." Isaka practically dragged Nii-chan out. "Welcome to your new room." Usagi strode out of the room. "Oh and you wouldn't want to be trying to escape anytime soon. Security here is pretty tight." Was this going to be better than being home? I doubted it.


	5. Beauty and the Beast Part 2

**Author's Note: =^.^= Everyone seems to think Usagi is the beast...he's not.**

I sat on the bed in the luxurious room where I would now be living. I'd only been here for a night. I missed Nii-chan, but I was still mad at him. He should've been the one person in the world defending me, and he didn't. A knock at the door took me out of my mind. "Dinner will be in an hour." It was Aikawa.

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't had anything to eat since you got here, and you were lost. You haven't eaten in a long time I assume. Dinner is in an hour. If you don't come...things will go badly." I flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I didn't have to stay in here...did I? I got up, but before I got halfway across the room Aikawa entered. "You must get ready for dinner." I was dragged off to a hot spring located on the grounds. "Take a nice bath and change when you're done." She placed clothes on a bench and walked away.

I didn't want anything this Usagi guy gave to me, but this was too good to pass up. I soaked for awhile before washing up and changing. I was hungry despite what I said...I was dying of starvation actually. I hadn't been smart enough to eat before I left or even pack food. Story of my life...I walked to the dining room where Usagi was already sitting at the table. I sat down at the far end of the table. "Sorry I'm late." Why was I apologizing? He was a jerk.

"I don't mind." I looked down at my plate. Why was there so much silverware?

"This is a waste of dishes. No one needs all of this for one meal." He raised his eyebrows.

"Haven't you learned about all this? Proper etiquette and all that..." I shook my head.

"Why would I ever need any of that?" He smiled.

"But you need it now don't you? Because you don't understand what to do." This guy...

"I don't think I should have to eat properly in this kind of situation." His eyes narrowed.

"Does it really matter where you are? I've never met someone as uneducated as you. Like an animal." I almost wanted to smack him.

"Maybe it's better if I don't eat then." I stood up and walked out. My whole body was protesting because I was starving, but I wouldn't let him win. A jerk like him always got what they wanted. I walked up the stairs slowly. The hallways seemed never ending. The twists and turns just kept coming. And finally...I was in front of the room I was staying in. I had to find a way to get out of here soon. I couldn't stay with this guy. I was a simple person. A common person. That didn't make me an animal. It wasn't my fault he was all sparkly and had nice manners.

**Author's Note: Doesn't Misaki have the temper of a beast sometimes? Even though he does have such a cute face :3**


End file.
